Vinho
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: O vinho era apenas um caminho e era sempre o mesmo caminho e os mesmos passos. No fim, tudo isso se resumiria em uma só coisa. Presente de Amigo secreto do SSD 2008


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** O vinho era apenas um caminho e era sempre o mesmo caminho e os mesmos passos. No fim, tudo isso se resumiria em uma só coisa.

**Vinho**

**- by Sini**

_Era encorpado, um sabor forte, um cheiro característico. Marcante..._

Todos dias, durante anos, aquele ritual acontecia.

Pouco antes do entardecer, os mesmos passos eram traçados na 11ª casa.

Camus descia até sua adega particular ou ia apenas até a geladeira, pegava uma garrafa de vinho – preferencialmente tinto – ou alguma outra bebida alcoólica que eventualmente estivesse aberta e uma taça.

Em passos suaves chegava à sala de estar, sentava na poltrona que lhe daria uma bela visão do horizonte. Enchia a taça até a metade com o vinho, girava um pouco o líquido, sentia a fragrância e bebia devagar, saboreando cada gole.

Era um enólogo. Alguns diziam que era frescura, outros compartilhavam da idéia de apreciar o sabor da bebida. Alguns o presenteavam com garrafas sempre que podiam.

_Vinho tinto_. Aquele era seu favorito, sem ser segredo a ninguém. Quanto mais forte, encorpado e marcante fosse, melhor.

Não raras as vezes que algum colega vinha compartilhar aquele momento, completando-o com uma boa discussão, uma conversa ou então, se estavam em grupo, acabava (invariavelmente) num jogo de cartas, com muita cerveja e risos.

Ainda mais comum era a presença de Milo, talvez fossem realmente raros os dias em que poderia ficar assim, sozinho, desfrutando da ocasião sem mais nenhuma presença.

O escorpiano costumava subir, com uma garrafa de _ouzo_, jogar-se num sofá e beber, algumas vezes desfrutando o silêncio com ele, outras comentando sobre fatos do dia. Mas a mesma cena repetia-se ao menos por uma ocasião por mês...

_- Camus, por que fica aí, todo dia bebendo uma taça de tinto?_

_- Costume? – um suspiro – Não sei._

_- ...Ceerto! – o loiro levantava preguiçoso do sofá, caminhava devagar até a poltrona. Então, quase se jogando no colo do ruivo, os rostos consideravelmente próximos, a voz manhosa, os olhos brilhantes, dizia – Você vai sair comigo esse final de semana, né? _

_- Claro. – Aquário respondia aparentemente inabalado, então, ao mesmo tempo que fechava seus olhos e respirava fundo e suavemente, parecia querer guardar alguma coisa na mente._

_O escorpião voltava sorrindo para o sofá, jogando-se novamente e ria, gargalhava alto de uma piada que apenas ele conhecia, sem ver realmente o que o amigo fazia._

A mesma cena, os mesmo gestos se repetiam por meses a fio.

No entanto, sempre parecia estar faltando algo, parecia uma incessante busca. Não se sabe de que.

_Um fim de tarde qualquer no santuário. Estavam todos terminando seu dia de treinamento e retornando para seus alojamentos, ou quase._

_Uma jovem figura loira corria vindo da direção oposta das arenas, marcando claramente que fugira da rotina, ao mesmo tempo parecia esconder algo em seus braços._

_Milo, futuro cavaleiro de escorpião, atacara novamente._

_Seu habitual companheiro de treinos físicos suspirou profundamente. Acabaria levando a culpa junto (mais uma vez sem ter feito nada), então que ao menos desta vez soubesse o motivo._

_Passou a mão pela cabeleira ruiva, jogando a franja para trás; o loiro quase passou reto por ele tão preocupado estava se era seguido._

_Aquário optou por simplesmente puxá-lo e arrastá-lo para trás de algumas ruínas (particularmente grandes) não muito longe dali. Ato este que durou alguns décimos de segundos._

_- AHHH!... AH!... CAMUS! É você!_

_Optou apenas por um leve arquear de sobrancelhas, um gesto típico do francês, quase ignorando a questão óbvia._

_- Deixa pra lá! Olha o que eu consegui! – ergueu animado o objeto do provável futuro castigo. Era claro que o grego conseguira furtar de algum bar de quinta próximo uma garrafa de um vinho barato, já aberto e provavelmente de uma qualidade pior que o lugar de origem, se é que era possível._

_- Vinho barato? – novamente arqueou as sobrancelhas – é por isso que sumiu do treino hoje, para roubar uma garrafa de vinho? _

_O escorpiano parecia nem estar dando atenção ao colega, mais centrado no líquido que parecia estar gelado. O rapaz estava pingando suor pela correria e tinha evidentes traços de terra e poeira, deveria ter se arrastado no chão ou Atena-sabe-o-quê para ter conseguido isso._

_- Beba! – estendeu a garrafa – eu nunca tinha experimentado! – jogou o corpo, relaxando-o numa das ruínas._

_- Tem gosto de?_

_- Sei lá! É doce e forte!_

_- Hum... Certo. – tomou um gole devagar, era um vinho tinto de uma marca qualquer – é... Hum... Diferente! – sorriu de leve ao mesmo tempo em que entregava o recipiente._

_O menino resolveu por se sentar ao lado do amigo. Uma sensação tomava conta do momento. Um sorriso de leve brotou nos lábios do loiro._

_- Camus... – encostou a cabeça no ombro do outro, bebeu mais um pouco, o sorriso contagiando o outro._

_- O quê? – passou o braço pelos ombros do grego, formando um quase abraço e deixando-os mais próximos._

_- Será que algum dia... – bebeu mais um pouco e ofereceu para o francês que aceitou – vamos poder fazer isso de novo? – encarou o colega, os rostos tão próximos que a respiração poderia ser sentida, o cheiro forte da bebida, o cheiro do outro, tudo se misturava, embriagando as sensações._

_- Eu não sei, Milo... Eu não sei... – e bebeu novamente, virando de leve a cabeça, mais alguns milímetros na direção anterior... Como seria?_

Camus bebia todos os dias, na mesma hora, no mesmo lugar. Um ritual quase sagrado que escondia uma busca.

_Era encorpado, um sabor que parecia ser único, uma fragrância marcante que exalava apesar de tudo. Era marcante, era único. Como seria?_

A procura daquele sabor novamente, aquela sensação...

E o vinho era apenas um caminho.

No fim tudo se resumia a uma única coisa.

Milo...

Simplesmente Milo.

_.:Fim:._

**N/A:** No fim ficou mais curta do que eu gostaria, mas eu gostei e espero que minha amiga também goste.

Ela foi feita para a Arisu, antes que eu me esqueça.

Eu realmente gostei da fic, e se alguém estiver lendo isso. Alguém prestou atenção no Milo? Se no, Atention!!!

Alguém sentiu vontade de matar um aquariano lesado??? Ou dar um chute pra ver se agora a coisa vai??

Entorna, digo, bebe todo sacrossanto dia por causa de um escorpião problemático e nada de atitudeee.. Arfff...

E depoois?? Milo também não ficou para trás né??

Desligados a parte... –sentindo vibrações malignas pelos dois quase beijos - Adorei o resultado e a cena do Milo chamando o Camus para sair. – sentindo vibrações ainda mais malignas - .

esquecida como eu só estava não só esquecendo de publicar a fic como também de dar um recado hiper-importante! essa fic nasceu -começou a se embrionar- de fato depois que li No Candies, da Nanase Kei (moça fofésima!! Sini adorou ela), uma fic LxMello (do fandom: Death Note) quem se interessar: o endereço chato do site + /s/4699552/1/No_Candies

espero que ela me desculpe mas na primeira postagem na pressa esqueci de ajeitar a nota! (só lembrei de postar porque a theka veio falar comigo!!!)

Beeeeem.. é isso, vou parando se não falo até não acabar mais.

Uma pergunta, alguém se arrisca a tentar dar o Happy End pra isso???

A Theka já me falou no msn que sim...alguem mais quer tentar?

Beijos

Sini


End file.
